In the operation of a typical agricultural combine that employs a threshing rotor, the flow of crop residue, sometimes referred to as material other than grain (MOG), remaining after threshing is typically discharged into a crop residue treatment and distribution system for treatment thereby and for ultimate distribution onto or over a field. Straw and residue chopper assemblies and residue spreader assemblies of various types and constructions have long been in use in or with such residue treatment and distribution systems. Such assemblies have operated to chop or pulverize the crop residue resulting from a harvesting operation into finer pieces and/or to spread the resulting crop residue, whether chopped into finer pieces by operation of a chopper assembly or passed to the spreader assembly as larger pieces of residue, onto and over the field. While such chopper and residue spreader assemblies have taken various forms, depending upon the desires of users and manufacturers, they may sometimes be identified as being of certain general types.
Many typical harvesters have traditionally employed technology and methods that have become associated with what is sometimes referred to as a hood mount chopper. Generally, such hood mount choppers can be described as flail choppers, and the systems of which they are a part have evolved to the point that they may include over 100 flail knives on a rotating chopper, mounted within a dedicated housing that provides an appropriate environment for the operation of the rotating chopper so as to best maximize its performance. The rotating chopper of such a residue management system may often operate at or above 3000 RPM and provide suitable and sufficient energy to the chopped material to be able to effect a spread of the chopped material over a width of up to 40 feet, which width generally corresponds to the cut width of the header. Such a residue management system is thus operable for its intended purpose of chopping and spreading the chopped material over a field, and generally operates effectively in such regard. With such a system, if a user does not desire to chop the straw, he may turn the chopper off and bypass, or route the material flow around, the chopper.
Typical Case IH harvesters, however, have, for over 25 years now, in an effort to provide greater equipment versatility while reducing equipment complexities, typically employed a somewhat different technology in the residue management systems thereof. Such alternative technology, the primary purpose of which has been the transport of material away from the threshing system, has utilized a multifaceted construction that affords greater versatility in the transport of such material in that such material can not only be transported, but can also be treated in varying manners dependent upon the desires of operators. Such constructions have come to be known as integral choppers or integral chopper or chopping systems due to the integration of a chopping function, in addition to the primary transport function, into the combine and its operations. Such integral chopper systems, because of their positioning within the combine and their functional capabilities, offer a versatility not generally available with the hood mounted chopper systems.
The more recent integral chopper systems have typically included a residue chopper assembly that has a rotary chopper component or element disposed laterally within a housing extending generally horizontally across the flow path of the crop residue through the housing, as well as a counter knife assembly extending generally parallel to and spaced from the rotary chopper element. The counter knife assembly has included a chopper grate assembly spaced below and extending generally parallel to the rotary chopper element and a knife mounting assembly positioned generally beneath the chopper grate assembly.
The rotary chopper element of the residue chopper assembly has typically included a cylindrical tube or like member having a plurality of mounting locations distributed about its periphery, at which locations various knife blades or paddles have been mounted or affixed. Oftentimes the mounting locations and the knife blades connected or mounted thereat have been disposed in rows and columns, though sometimes in differing array configurations, about the outer surface of the rotary member so that, as the rotary member has been operated, the knife blades have served to contact and pull and push rearwardly the residue material passing near the rotary member, sometimes also cutting such residue material into smaller pieces as the residue material has been propelled rearwardly.
In the operation of a typical combine that employs an integral chopper system, the flow of crop residue after threshing is typically discharged into a crop residue treatment and distribution system located below and rearwardly of the rear end of the threshing system, which crop residue treatment and distribution system includes the integral chopper system and its primary rotary chopper or beater apparatus or assembly that is operable to chop or beat the residue into smaller pieces as it transports and/or propels the resultant crop residue further rearwardly within a rear end of the combine for either discharge from the combine through a rear opening onto a field, or into another secondary chopper and/or spreader mounted on the rear end operable for spreading the residue over a swath of a field.
During a typical operation of such a combine, as the crop residue is discharged from the combine rotor and moves through the crop residue treatment and distribution system, it flows between the rotary chopper element of the integral chopper assembly and the chopper grate assembly thereof. When the stationary knife assembly is in an engaged position, as the crop residue is being moved and propelled rearwardly, such crop residue is also chopped into smaller pieces by the cooperative actions of the knife blades or elements of the stationary knife assembly and the knife blades or paddles on the rotating rotary chopper element. The rotational movement of the rotary chopper element, typically at or near 3000 RPM, thus serves not only to propel the resultant flow of crop residue further rearwardly, but also to effect a cutting of the material encountered by the knife blades or paddles associated therewith.
When the stationary knife assembly is positioned to a fully retracted position, however, such as might be desirable with some crops and/or for some residue, the crop residue passing between the rotary chopper element and the chopper grate assembly is moved rearwardly by the action of the rotary chopper element, but with greatly lessened chopping activity. Despite the recognized versatility and advantages of the integral chopper systems, attempts to improve such systems, as well as their installation and setup, have continued, fueled in part by customer critiques, demands, and desires
In such regard, the position of the integral chopper assemblies within the combine harvesters has made installation of the rotary chopper element a challenging proposition. Typically, the rotary chopper element, which is relatively heavy and cumbersome, has had to be installed and/or removed through an access and installation window along the side of a combine harvester to extend generally across a significant portion of the width of the harvester. Because the engine, gearbox, and multiple hydraulic lines have typically been located more or less directly above the window used for such activity, installation and removal of the rotary chopper elements has remained a difficult procedure, in part because it has been difficult to suspend or support the rotary chopper element, and to move it into position or to withdraw it through such access and installation window, during the process of installation or removal. Often, installation was effected by suspending the rotary chopper element to position it adjacent to the access and installation window and then working the rotary chopper element through the access and installation window and into position for appropriate securement within the harvester. Such installation procedures have sometimes made use of a long pipe or like member attached to the rotary chopper element along its axis to support the rotary member as it was being moved through the access and installation window to its desired installation position. On occasion, because of the difficulties implicit with such installation activities and the limitations of the various suspension or support elements employed, damage to the rotary chopper element resulted.
In light of the difficulties that have been experienced in installing and setting up the rotary chopper elements, and the lost time and frustration that has usually accompanied such activities, an insertion tool has now been developed that allows users to more easily, quickly, and safely install the rotary chopper element in an integral chopper assembly.